Remnants of You
by nijiironocrayon
Summary: AU. A story the world of Magi 416 years later in Alibaba's perspective. On how he wanted to meet his long lost friend even after reborn. Oneshot.


**Standard disclaimer applied. Please mind that the story is purely fictional. Set at the world 416 years later.**

.

.

.

_'...Where...am...I?'_

A boy opened his eyes on the middle of the black void. Unlike his surroundings, his body glowed brightly. The shines were illuminating, yet the darkness was still deeply intact. The boy with blonde hairs looked very frail. His eyes fluttered open weakly.

_'...It's...too dark...'_

He was trying to collect his strength when a flashback ran through his mind once again. It was a memory of a lost friend from distant times. However, the boy could remember it clearly almost like yesterday. Traveling around places, promise of going on adventures, being side by side in fight.

_'...But even all that...'_

Unfortunately, they soon were trapped in the middle of the war. In those times, they were forced to do their respective duties. The casualties of the war made them forced away couple times. As a Prince, he had wars to win; and as a Magi, he had people to protect.

_'...With these hands, I-'_

He clenched his hands angrily until they bleed. He didn't seem to notice the red bloods dripping slowly. He couldn't tear away his sadness, hatred, and unworthiness. Despite that, everyone praised him of what he had done; almost rivaled to both King of Seven Seas and King of the Great Empire.

_'...I...am the one who...!'_

Suddenly, a small light appeared in front of his sight. The light was too dazzling to see with naked eyes. The empty heart had suddenly felt contented bit by bit. A tear fell over his eye as he felt the familiar warmth feeling.

_'Hey, what are you doing here?'_

The familiar figure tilted his head adorably with a warm smile.

_'Come on, let's go!'_

The young boy in front of him offered his hand. He was about to take that hand before a sword pierced through the young boy's body. His eyes widened of shock as trails of bloods fell from the corner of that boy's mouth. That was when he realized that the one who wielded the sword was none other than him.

_'...No, this is-!'_

_'...A- Alibaba-kun?'_

_'Aladdin, I- I-!'_

_'...Why...?'_

_'A-'_

_._

_._

_._

"ALADDIN!"

The boy with blonde hairs let out a loud scream. He was having a bad dream when he let out the loud scream. As someone who had a bad dream, he was sweating a lot. He looked very frightened of something as he felt his stomach knotted. His hands trembled when he remembered on what he had done.

He looked around his surrounding, to find he was in his bedroom like usual.

_'...Not in Sindria nor Balbadd.'_

He filled the glass with water from the jug and drinked it slowly. As expected, he was having that same dream all over again. He sighed deeply at the realization.

The boy with blonde hairs slipped away from his bed. He then opened the white curtain only to find the sun had already shining warmly. His day had just began, but he didn't seem to have the same spirit. His hand trailed over the glass window as he felt the warm on his fingertips.

_'This warmth... Feels like _you_.'_

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh. He walked to the door as his voice trailed off weakly, "...I guess I should take a bath now."

.

.

.

.

.

_'...This world is different from the world I used to live.'_

_._

_._

_._

_'In that world, I was born as the third prince of a falling country, Balbadd.'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Then, I met with a gifted boy and befriended him. We're travelling around the world.'_

_._

_._

_._

_'It was very fun. I was very happy.'_

_._

_._

_._

_'...But that doesn't last long...'_

_._

_._

_._

_'At the war between Al-Tharmen and People, I-'_

_._

_._

_._

_'...I killed him with my own hands...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"You're late!" When the boy with blonde hairs closed the bathroom door after bathing, someone had already sat at the kitchen. The boy grumbled as he pouted, "We're going to be late, Al!"

"Yeah, sorry." He replied nonchalantly, "You can go first if you want, Titus. I've still not prepared the books yet."

The boy called Titus sighed, "You're really a pain on the ass. What's wrong?" He paused for a while, "Were you dreaming again?"

"...No." He replied quickly, "It's not that." He added sharply, "And I don't want to talk about it, Titus."

"For your information, you _were _calling me Titus for a while." Titus affirmed as he stared at him, "If you don't want to talk about it, I'm totally alright." Titus took a bag at the table, "I've prepared books for you. Start moving your lazy ass now!"

"...Thank you, Rito." A small smile grazed his lips, "I owe you one."

"You're welcome." The pretty blonde haired boy smiled in return. "And quick!"

.

.

.

"So you're late again, hm."

In front of them, there stood a male teacher with tanned skin. He looked angry; he meant, who really came to school at such hours!? The detentioned boys went quiet as the teacher began his long lecture.

"Perfect! Just what I need." Rito grumbled as he added sarcasticly, "Thanks, Al."

"Sorry," Al weakly apologized.

"Oh well!" The young teacher remarked, "You're free to go."

"Eh?"

"I said, you're free to go, Alexus!" The young teacher smirked, "Or you prefer stay here _all day long_?"

"No, no! Of course not, Sharukh Khan_-sensei_!"

"Stop adding that! I am not totally some Indian actor!" The teacher pulled his ear, "I swear these students make me all tired with all those nicknames! My name is Sakura!" He turned to Al, "This is all because of-!"

"Can I go first, Sharrkan_-sensei_?"

"But my name is-!" The teacher retorted, but finally realized that it was all for nothing as the boy never stopped call him such, "Fine."

Ignoring all the commotion, Al just walked away from the spot he was standing. "Thanks."

"Oi, Alexus. What's wrong with him?" Sharuka narrowed his eyes, "Is he okay?"

"...That's; I don't know for sure."

.

.

.

"Oh, Alba_-san_. Good morning." When Al went inside the class, he was greeted with his classmate. It appeared that he was the only one inside the classroom. "You're late today. Where's Rito_-san_?"

"Hm." Al replied shortly, "Missing."

The student with black hairs looked a bit startled with the change in behavior, "...Umm, are you okay? Everyone is already in Physic Lab now. We have a new-"

"I see." Al brushed it off, "Go on first. I'll wait for him here." He put his bag on his desk, "I'm counting on you, Hakuryu."

"It's Seiryu. Then, I'll stay here with you." He slowly questioned, "...Are you dreaming again, Alba_-san_?"

"...Sorry." Al apologized, "I keep calling you wrong."

"It's alright, I'm used to it." Kouryu adviced slowly, "But you have to tell us what's wrong, Alba_-san_. That dream isn't real."

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." Al shook his head, "Real or not, that isn't a thing you decide."

"But-"

"It's my dream."

"Then say." Rito came up with a huff, his eyes narrowed angry. "We're your friends, aren't we? It's been months, Al! Wake up!"

"...I-"

"Hey, why are you guys still here?" The teacher peeked from the door, "Go to your classroom!"

"_Sensei, _I'm sick." Al raised his hand as the others looked at him in protests, "I need to go to the infirmary."

.

.

.

"You're here again." A young woman spoke, "Are you still feeling unwell today too, Saruza_-kun_?"

"Hm." Al walked past the teacher with turquoise hairs aloofly, "I just need an aspirin before going back to the class, _sensei_. And some rest."

"Since when you took aspirin?" The teacher raised her eyebrows as she continued, "It's not good for your health. May I contact your parents?"

"Dead." Al replied shortly, "Now, can I get my aspirin or not, Yamuraiha_-sensei_?"

"I beg your pardon?" The teacher sighed in defeat as she handed one, "...There's something wrong with you these past months, Saruza_-kun_. You can talk to me if you want to. And you're close with Hakuren_-kun _and Alexus_-kun, _right?"

Al drank them fast before replying, "Yes. But no thanks. Please don't mind me." He walked to the nearer infirmary bed and sat on it. The effect of the medicine was slowly affecting his eyes. He murmured as his eyes closed, "...After all, you won't understand me."

_'...Well, no one does.'_

.

.

.

.

.

_'...So, I'm here...again...'_

Al stood from the void of nothingness. It was all black. He closed his eyes to recall what had happened before; their past lives. He was making the timeline by memorizing every memories that Alibaba had. After he woke, he wrote them in a notebook with the language of Toran. That way, no one could read them and made fun of that. Concentrating on his thought, he recalled back the past memories.

.

.

.

The blazing fire around them stung bitterly on Alibaba's flesh. He was the metal user of fire djinn, Amon, but he remembered it very clearly that the fire around him wasn't the usual fire of this world. On his side, there were people who came to aide him in this war against Al-Tharmen.

With him representing Balbadd, The Great King of Seven Seas Sinbad representing Sindria, and The High King of Kou Empire Kouen representing Kou Empire, the three of them led people to achieve victory against the Lost Magi. Accompanying them, the Travelling Magi Yunan, the High Priest Titus who represented Laem Empire, surprisingly the Black Magi Judal who persuaded by Aladdin and Sinbad to switch side, and the Fourth Magi from Alma Toran Aladdin.

"_Ne_, Alibaba-_kun_!" Al, as Alibaba, looked to the one who tugged his shirt. It was him, radiating with encouraging smile. "All the people here is supporting us. We must not lose!"

"Of course!" Al, as Alibaba, answered surely. "Few years ago, I haven't thought of being together with great people like them... They are shining with radiance!"

He was answered with a pinch on his cheek. "You're wrong, Alibaba_-kun_." Giving him an innocent and pure smile, Aladdin said. "Your radiance is the most pretty unlike others."

.

.

.

"You must kill me!"

The scene suddenly turned quickly, following the horror at the War. Al-Tharmen consisted of powerful wizards, supported with the Lost Magi. The casualties were pretty much large. People died easily around them. The enemies were all dead, but there was something that wicked woman gave upon her death. A black curse rooted inside the heart of people, the feeling of inferiority, wrath, and envy.

The curse, however, planted to the worst person ever, Aladdin. Maybe fate played another trick to his life. To hold him being controlled by the curse, Judal connected their minds so the curse halved. But even so, no one couldn't remove the curse. Not even with the Wisdom of Solomon.

"That way, the others won't-!"

"I- I can't kill you! You know that already!"

"This _ochibi_'s right. We won't have much time left, oi."

"...We? You're not saying-"

"I guess I'll be back to the flow too."

"I'll get Yunan! Or Titus as well!"

"The time...is near already."

"...Hang in there! Aladdin!"

"...Judal_-kun_, I'm sorry...for being a helpless kid in the end... If I dead, then you'll be dead...too."

"Nah, it's okay _ochibi_. Oi, no-good prince, tell Sinbad and Kouen they owe me something will you? And make a damn good country with strong people!"

"B-But I- I can't-!"

"...For the first time I met you, you're really a kind person. Say hello to Mor_-san _and the others, will you?"

Aladdin let out an old spell with the language different from usual. His own metal vessel moved without his consent as they pierced through the Fourth Magi, he remembered it very clearly what the little boy said in whisper as his small hand clutched the hand that pierced his chest easily.

.

.

.

"...I'm sorry... Alibaba-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Why?" Al opened his eyes slightly only to see the sight of infirmary. "What I...truly want...is to be with you..." He gritted his teeth, "Damn!" He hitted the bed beside him, "Damn!"

He felt really helpless and angered of his foolish moment. All he remembered was him leaving away the infirmary and school ground. Away from this future without him. Away from the angst past with him.

.

.

.

Al didn't know where his feet were going, all he knew that he was ended up in the park near his house. He was pretty much shaken by the dream. Did it mean that his dreams were real after all? Al couldn't think clearly.

All he wanted was to meet his friend once more and protected him. Alibaba shouldn't have let Aladdin, even with his status as a Magi, to shoulder everything alone. But then, later after the war, their friends advised him such. Even though Alibaba's pain wasn't equal with the pain he conflicted to Alibaba-!

He hitted the rail which he leaned upon. Thankfully, no one was there, but Al didn't care nonetheless.

"...Why...did you say that...?" Al shook his head in exasperation, "...If only he was here now! If only I didn't-!"

"_Onii-chan, _the rail says it hurts."

Someone spoke up in front of him. By the silhoutte, it was no one but a kid. Al looked up to protest that it wasn't his/her business, but he lost those words when he looked at those same blue eyes he was longing for.

"...A-"

"The rail said it hurted him when you hit it." The boy who was no more than thirteen repeated clearly with a small smile, "But I think _Onii-chan _has a more sad expression. Are you okay?"

Tears dropped one by one on Al's eyelids, startling the boy.

"I'm sorry, _Onii-chan_." The boy in front of him went panic, "...Do I hurt your feeling? I'm saying irrelevant things, aren't I?"

Al shook his head slowly while weeping his tears. He walked to the boy and suddenly wrapping his hands to the smaller boy. "...I always wanted to meet you all this time..." The boy was startled by his action, but he didn't move at all. "...Aladdin!"

With the same distinctive features like Aladdin, the boy looked very pretty. The same blue hairs braided down tidyly. The same blue eyes that innocently took his breath away. The same smile that was very radiant. If only in this world Al could see the rukhs, he guessed that they were protecting him right now. It took Al five seconds to realize something was off. He quickly broke off the hug and looked at the kid in front of him with startled eyes. "Girl!?"

.

.

.

"Have you calm down, _Onii-chan_?" Much to his disliking, the teen lost words to say. As much as he remembered, every single person he met from past lives was all nothing but the same gender of his past lives. The girl handed down a canned drink with a smile, "It's my treat."

"...I'm sorry." Even after he took the drink, Al was embarrassed to see her face. "I thought you're my friend."

"It's okay." He, no, she smiled again reassuringly. If only she was a boy, Al would knock another hug to him. Thankfully his consciousness stopped him. "Earth to _Onii-chan_?"

"Ah! ...Eh, sorry. I'm staring you too much." Al scratched his cheek apologetically, "...It's just, I haven't seen you for a long- Wait, that's wrong." The girl giggled at his uneasiness, "I mean, I don't see you often in this block."

"I'm moving to this block with my parents." The girl replied as she pointed at the direction of their new home. "If you have time, come to my house and play, _Onii-chan_."

"Alba Saruza. Al is alright. My house is about two houses next to you, then." He introduced himself, "Oh, umm, I'm sorry for startling you. I guess you'll see me weird from now on."

"Nah, I'm saying weird things too." The girl shook her head, her eyes were looking at the distant sky. "You might think it's weird, but I've heard voices and see sights since I was born."

Hearing this, Al's heart was thumping like crazy. He spoke slowly to the girl, "...Do you remember? Is this the first time you see me?"

"Remember what?" This time the girl tilted her head. "This is the first time I see you, _Onii-chan_." She continued, "Ah. I believe I haven't introduced myself. My name is-"

"ARA!" A female shout startled both of them. A few yards from the rail they sat upon, there was a woman with short white hairs. The woman wore formal clothing and had strict face on her face. "How many times did I have to tell you not to wander around?"

"Hehe, I'm sorry, _Okaa-san_." The girl apologetically said. "It's boring to stay at home on the first day!"

"But even so, you can tell me when you'll be leaving." The woman sighed desperately, "Somehow, you turn like your irresponsible father..." The girl giggled as the woman realized that she was someone else. "Ah, I'm sorry for trailing off. Thank you for looking after my daught- A- Alibaba_-kun_?"

"Ja'far_-san_!?"

.

.

.

"...Sorry for intruding." Al said when they were inside the house. The house was bigger than his house. He realized that he foolishly forgotten his bag at infirmary and wondered what will those two friends of him would say. He was eager to tell them that he had finally found the person he was looking for. Maybe, Al replied surely, he can protect him from harm this time.

The woman, Ja'far from the Seven Alliance, the Right-Hand man of the King of Seven Seas Sinbad, greeted him unlike others. She told the girl whose name Ara to prepare her movement to the middle school nearby. She left with the driver whose named was very familiar, Uzo.

"How much do you remember?" Ja'far, no, the woman asked him directly.

"I remember it almost all," Al replied tensely. Now that he thought about it, he was hugging Aladd- no, the girl before. "...How about you, Ja'far-_san_?"

"It's been a while for someone call me such." A small smile escaped her lips, "In this world, my name is Azara. Amagi Azara." She introduced herself gracefully, "What's your name here, Alibaba_-kun_?"

"My name is Saruza Alba." Al replied politely. "...Azara_-san_, Aladdin- no, does she?"

"She didn't." Azara shook her head, "All this time, I thought I was the only one who remembered it all... How that War ended with..." Her expression sadden, "The casualties _he_ had to suffer..."

"Yeah, all this time too." Al replied bitterly, "I've been searching for him- her as long as I remembered. My memories after the War are filled with gaps, but I think Ja'far_-san _still alive at that point of time."

"...Yes, I continue to serve Sin until he had bear a child of his own. Raising him to be the one who prospers Sindria."

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." A small smile escaped her lips, "We're not connected with red threads that time." She ruffled his hairs fondly, "It's you I'm worried about. Just like that time after the War, we're looking for you. Morgiana and the fourth prince of Kou were very worried."

"...I know." Al bitterly said, "I've met them in this world too... They are still very caring to me who had almost lost hope." His voice trailed off, "I met _Shisou _as our P.E teacher at high school under the name Sakura...and Yamuraiha_-san_ as our chemistry teacher. They still fight a lot." He let out a smile when he saw the shining gaze of the woman, "There is Hakuryu too; he lived with his sister as Hakuren Seiryu and Seiei_-san_. Next to this house, there are a foreign family who moved when I was two, Alexus. There I met Lady Scheherazade and the first King of Laem Empire, Perdinaus. Now they were called Schera_-san _and Perseus_-san_ with their son, the High Priest, Titus Alexius under the name Rito." Al paused for a while, "...But Perseus-_san _died in a car crash when Rito and I were still four. Schera_-san _married later with her subordinate, the Fanalis leader, Mu under the name Moriyama Muraki_-san_. They had a daughter with the same blazing hairs, Morgiana, or Moriyama Anna_-chan_."

"It's a glad thing to find Morgiana is taken great care of her new family."

"Yes. In this world, she lives happily like a normal girl. Seiryu has eyes on her like before, but Rito always manages to keep her from him." Al recollected his memories which earned a smile, "Oh, the sibling of General Mu, Alexius Muron, also reborn as his sibling under the name Miyuro_-san_ who settled down with his Right-Hand Rohroh, Rorou_-san. _They had a son who is four years older than Rito and I, one of the Seven Seas General and used to be a Fanalis, General Masrur under the name Moriyama Masaru."

"You know a lot of people, Alba_-kun_." Hearing those names made the woman blistered in tears, "...I'm very glad. At your age, I'm not close with others."

"...That's because I want to know who were other people on that side too... Besides, I'm selfish as well. I'm surrounded by kind people yet I still want to be with him..." Al shook his head gently, "I'm surrounded with people I think I know, yet they don't know about me. That's why I keep calling names wrong..."

"No, it's alright. At least, you didn't hug when you met someone who was reborn again from that world." The woman laughed which made Al bit his lips in shame. Looking at his reaction, Azara smiled in understanding. "Oh my, you hugged someone too? I guess it's a given then." She continued after a chuckle, "You've met my daughter. My husband name is Amagi Shin. I'm married to Sin." She smiled in understanding, "Oh, I know it's weird. I'm a man before."

"Oh no, that's not it." Al's cheeks flushed red, "...Aladdin... What's her name in this world?"

"Her name is now Shinra. Amagi Shinra. I love to call her Ara." Azara affirmed with a small smile, "From the first time she was born, she could still see and hear the rukhs. Quite a handful one, but not as handful as her older brother."

"...Her brother?"

"I have a son first, you know. Three years older than her, at the same age as you." The woman tilted her head, "Today is the first time he's attending your school." She smiled gracefully, "You'll remember at the moment you see his face. Although, he prefers kept his hair short now."

"You mean, he's someone we know?"

"I'm hooooomme!"

A loud echo from the entrance startled Al. This voice was very familiar to his ears, though. The reincarnation of Ja'far, Azara smiled looking at bewildered Al. As the footsteps walked to the living room, Al prepared to meet Shin or Shinra. But then, what he found was the reincarnation of the Black Magi, Judal.

"Welcome home." Azara walked to his side, giggling at the dumbfounded blonde boy. "His name is Amagi Juuza. Juu_-chan_, his name is Saruza Alba."

The black haired boy greeted him with eyebrows raised. "Yo."

Alba finally realized it later that he was surrounded with weirdest family ever.

.

.

.

**Note:**

**Alibaba Saluja = Saruza Alba**

**Ren Hakuryu = Hakuren Seiryu, Hakuei = Seiei**

**Sharrkan = Sakura Haruka**

**Perdinaus Alexius = Perseus Alexus, ********Titus = Rito, ************ Scheherazade = Schera**

**Mu = Moriyama Muraki, ********Morgiana = Anna, **Muron = Miyuro, Rohroh = Rohro, Masrur = Masaru

**Sinbad = Amagi Shin, Ja'far = Azara, Aladdin = Shinra, Judal = Juuza**

**Hello again! This is my first story in Magi. An oneshot just to fill my idea. Thank you very much for dropping in. Don't forget to leave a review if you like this story. Thanks!**


End file.
